Geralt's reply
"A letter to Shani enclosed in a small envelope." "A letter to Triss enclosed in a small envelope." Depending on Geralt's choice of guardian for Alvin in Chapter III, he either receives a letter from Shani or from Triss. He must then reply, but as with many instances in the plot of the game, Geralt has choices in the reply he dictates to Dandelion, and of course, the bard is as faithful as ever to the original text. Later, there is the matter of getting the missive to its intended recipient. As it happens, the Fisher King also seems to be the local postmaster. Note This letter, and in particular the "cool" versions, is a reference to a letter sent by Geralt to Yennefer asking her for help in teaching Ciri in . Needless to say, Yennefer is less than impressed with his choice of words and her reply while being painfully polite on the surface, is very cutting in its sarcasm. Letter to Shani warm versions Beloved Shani! I am happy to say that I found Alvin in a village nearby. The boy is all right, you do not have to worry — I will keep an eye on him. Talk about the scenery: The village I have come to is nestled by a beautiful lake. The peple have welcomed me warmly, though there is a lot of work for a witcher here. Regardless, I have found a kind of inner peace here which I have not felt for a long time. Warn Foltest: I know you care little for politics, but I would like you to do something. I want you to warn King Foltest about Adda. The princess is plotting with Salamandra — the king's enemy — which is why I cannot return to Vizima. I miss you dearly, my red-haired sweetheart. I miss your smile, I miss you being close to me. I hope that we well be together again soon and that all will be well. Geralt cool versions My Friend! I am happy to inform you that I found Alvin in a village nearby. The boy is all right, you do not have to worry — I will keep an eye on him. Talk about the scenery: The village I have come to is nestled by a beautiful lake. The peple have welcomed me warmly, though there is a lot of work for a witcher here. Regardless, I have found a kind of inner peace here which I have not felt for a long time. Warn Foltest: I know you care little for politics, but I would like you to do something. I want you to warn King Foltest about Adda. The princess is plotting with Salamandra — the king's enemy — which is why I cannot return to Vizima. Thank you for your kind letter. I hope that when I return to Vizima we will still be friends — that would mean a lot to me. Geralt Letter to Triss warm versions Beloved Triss! Your insight made finding Alvin possible. Also, I received the amulet from Dandelion. Don't worry, the boy will be alright, I will take care of him. Talk about the scenery: I understand that I have to spend some time away from Vizima. Here in Murky Waters the time seems to pass according to its own rhythm. It is a very beautiful place — with grain fields swaying in the wind and a crystal clear lake. The people here are also very pleasant. Warn Foltest: I hope you were able to somehow overcome the difficult situation that I put you in — I am very sorry. I think you should talk to Foltest and tell him of his sweet daughter's deeds. I think about you as well, Triss, and I keep thinking about the moments when we were together. I don't know if our relationship will overcome all obstacles but I don't think we should worry about that just now. What is important is that we have each other. I hope that I will see you soon. Geralt cool versions My Friend! I have found Alvin, thanks in no small part to your insight. Also, I received the amulet from Dandelion. Do not worry, the boy will be all right, I will take care of him. Talk about the scenery: I understand that I have to spend some time away from Vizima. Here in Murky Waters the time seems to pass according to its own rhythm. It is a very beautiful place — with grain fields swaying in the wind and a crystal clear lake. The people here are also very pleasant. Warn Foltest: I hope you were able to somehow overcome the difficult situation that I put you in — I am very sorry. I think you should talk to Foltest and tell him of his sweet daughter's deeds. Your letter made me very happy. Thank you for your kind words. I am truly content that I may call you my friend, it means a lot to me. Take care and keep your chin up! Geralt cs:Geraltova odpověď de:Antwort von Geralt an Shani/Triss es:Carta para Triss o Shani fr:Lettre de Geralt pl:List od Shani it:Lettera di risposta di Geralt Category:The Witcher letters Category:The Witcher quest items Category:The Witcher Chapter IV